Is There a Way Around It?
by RinnyRibbons
Summary: Rin sees a boy who is struggling with school, specifically the part about being a newbie at the Vocademy. She decides to help and befriend him, but only a while after, this boy seems to have fallen for Rin! What could possibly go wrong? (Everything- just kidding.) Please R&R!


Chapter One

_**At first, this will probably seem like the same , repeatedly used "New Transfer Student" Idea.**_

_**Although that isn't so bad… I've decided to make it my own a little bit, and I tried to avoid writing the same thing… **_

_**Also, this story is going to be similar to the song "Like, Dislike." - But not just yet. ;)**_

_**I hope you like it, and if you do, please review , follow or favorite! Thank you!**_

_**On with the story~**_

* * *

_**(Rin POV)**_

**I came to school early like I normally would, my older brother, Rinto sluggishly followed behind.**

**I was going to go to my class early… but I heard people talking- specifically my friends.**

**What they were talking about seemed… interesting.**

"_Did you hear what happened?" _

"_Oh my gosh- that's hilarious!" _

"_You have no idea!"_

I heard the sound of my friends giggling, probably about something stupid, so instead of going to class right away, I walked over.

Their voices echoed through the hallways, and I followed, their childish laughter leading me to the library.

"I'll see you later." I waved Rinto away and walked inside, their voices getting louder.

"He's so clumsy!"

"It's funny, but I feel bad…poor guy!"

"Did you know? His little sister is here too, but trust me, she's way less clumsier than- oh… Rin! You have to hear this!"

I was surprised to only see two of the few, but either way… these were a couple of my friends.

**Miku Hatsune**, _the twintailed tealette- popular, but she's kind, smart- and very skilled in singing._

**Gumi Megpoid**, _the limette- tomboyish, sporty, smart- but she can get worn out easily._

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I took a seat next to them.

"There's a new student! Um… but he's a little…" Miku giggled, unable to say anything more, but I knew.

"Clumsy. I heard… what's his name?"

"Len… and listen up, I hear rumors that he's going to be in our class!"

"Ah, speaking of class…" Miku stood up and pushed her seat in, "Come on, we don't want to be late… especially not for this."

* * *

Apparently, we were supposed to be meeting our new classmate, the boy Miku and Gumi had told me about.

However… he didn't even show up. Nobody, not even the teacher knew why… he just wasn't there.

Well, it was only homeroom, maybe he was a little late… who knows.

Or at least, that's what I thought as I started walking to my next class.  
I was a little confused to see the halls mostly empty, but I didn't mind it; the less people pushing around, the better.

I had just put my hand on the doorknob when-

**CRASH!**

I sat up off of the floor, rubbing my head from the harsh contact… and looked up to see an unfamiliar boy.

_Oh no… _

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and I… I- sorry!" He quickly stood up, ready to run down the halls-

"Wait a minute!" I also stood up, grabbing the sleeve of his uniform shirt before he could run away.

"Are you… is your name Len, by any chance?" I asked.

"Yes, my name is Len Kagamine, it's nice to meet you…?" He gestured for me to tell him my name.

"Ah, I'm Rin Kagamine.

"That's… strange."

"Strange how?"

"I mean- we're just strangely similar, I guess. No relations though, right?"

"Nope, but it's nice to meet you, Len!"

"The same to you, Rin." He smiled warmly at me, but that smile quickly faded, as it turned into one of shyness.

"I know it's a new school and all of that, but I haven't made many friends… but, now that I've met you…" He laughed.

"You're weird, but I guess that makes us friends, doesn't it?" I smiled.

He nodded, returning the smile.

"So, why didn't you come to homeroom? Were you late or something?"

"...You ask a lot of questions." He narrowed his eyes at me, "I wasn't late, though, I was- well…"

"Shy?"

"No! Nervous! I was just a little nervous is all!"

"What about what people are saying?" I asked, "Don't you know a lot of people are spreading rumors?"

"I know, but…" He paused, "I'm not really that shy, or clumsy, at all. I've been frantic ever since I got accepted into the school."

"So you really are just nervous. Can I ask why, exactly?"

"To be honest… I want to make friends, but it's hard when you don't see anyone familiar. It's like I'm surrounded by strangers!"

"You have no problem talking to me, though." I pointed out.

"You're the one who talked to me first! ...That isn't the only reason, either."

"Then what is it?"

"Everyone at this school is amazing… I don't want this to sound weird, but… I feel like they're a lot better than me."

"Len, you're right. **Everyone **at this school **is** amazing. On all different kinds of levels."

I tried explaining that he shouldn't be discouraged, he should be envious, and use others' skills to improve his own.

Sooner or later, he understood, and he seemed to be more confident, but...

We were both late to our next class.

_Oh well._

* * *

_**-Chapter END-**_

_**There won't be much Rin x Len for a while, but as the chapters progress, you'll start to see more and more of it!**_

_**So, what did you think? I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and if so, leave a review please. Thanks!**_


End file.
